


Child of Shadow and Light

by DayenuRose



Series: BatFam Week 2018 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batfam Week 2018, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Responsibility, unexpected son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayenuRose/pseuds/DayenuRose
Summary: An AU story.What if Talia had given Damian to Bruce to raise instead of raising him herself? How would that have changed Bruce, Damian, and the rest of the Batfamily?Part of BatFamily Week 2018.Day 4 Prompt: Alternate Universe





	Child of Shadow and Light

The moment Batman stepped out of the Batmobile, he sensed something was off in the Cave. The unease only increased as he continued up towards the computer. Nothing was missing or moved. Nothing was damaged. Yet, years of experience told him something was out of place. 

No. Not something. Someone.

Alfred was waiting for him up in the Manor. Tim was off with Dick in New York. And Dick was on his own. His eldest son didn’t need Bruce anymore, though Bruce wasn’t sure that he didn’t still need the boy...the young man. As for Jason. Jason was gone. He failed the boy. He couldn’t let that happen again. He wouldn’t let it. 

So, who was in the Cave?

“Hello, Beloved,” the familiar voice spoke from the shadows. 

“Talia.” A pang pierced his heart as he recalled the last time they were together. Their loss was still too fresh. He hadn’t told anyone—not even Alfred. 

They stood across from each other—he in the light, she in the shadows. It was the metaphor of their relationship. Intellectually, he knew that it would never work between them. Not in the long run. But that didn’t stop the pain of their shared loss and unrealised futures. 

He stepped towards her. “What are you doing here?”

“Do not come any closer.” She moved forward so the light bisected her face, leaving her half in shadow. 

“Are you here at your father’s bidding? I will not join him.” 

She stepped fully into the light. Resting her hand along his face, she stroked his cheek with her thumb. “I am here because I will it, my Beloved.”

“Talia.” His voice grew hoarse. She stopped him with a kiss. Bruce frowned. “I’m not ready...”

“Your readiness does not concern me.” 

“Then why are you here? I’ve made myself eminently clear, as long as you serve your father, we cannot be together.” He started to move away from her. If he continued to stand so close to her, he would be hard pressed to resist the temptation to give into her—again. 

“I am here, because I have been less than clear with you.” She turned towards the shadows and summoned someone in a low voice that Bruce could scarcely hear.

His hand went to his belt, to his weapons. With Talia and the League, it was always wise to be prepared. He lowered his hands unarmed when a young woman—scarcely more than a girl—emerged from the shadows carrying in infant swaddled in blankets. 

“Beloved, it is time for you to meet your son.” 

The girl placed the infant in Bruce’s arms. 

“His name is Damian. He is the heir of al Ghul. One day he will take my father’s place.”

“How is this possible? You said....” It didn’t matter how it happened, Bruce’s heart went out to the boy. His son. He already loved him. 

“I lied. Now he is here and you will raise him.” 

“Me?” Bruce staggered back. He knew nothing about infants. Apparently he knew nothing about raising children in general, otherwise things would have turned out differently with Dick and Jason. “We should raise him together.”

She raised an imperious eyebrow. “An al Ghul does not sully herself with the mundanities of child rearing. If the boy remains with me, he will be under the tutelage of tutors and master assassins. Layla take the child.”

“Yes, mistress,” the girl speaks scarcely over a whisper. 

“No.” Bruce held his son tighter. Damian started to fuss. “I will raise him.”

“I thought as much.” Talia turned to leave, returning to the shadows. “When the time foretold has come, I will return for him. Train him well and do not fail me. Farewell, my Beloved.”

The girl followed silently in her mistress’ wake. Layla, not Talia, cast one last lingering look at the baby. Once they had disappeared into the shadows, Bruce was left alone with his son. 

“Hello Damian, I’m your father.” He said softly, marvelling at the possibility that he had helped create such a perfect precious child. Bruce realised that his life had forever changed the moment he’d taken responsibility for his son. Damian needed him in a way the others never had. 

The moment of reverie lasted until the boy began to cry. His plaintive wails echoed around the Cave and Bruce didn’t have a clue how to calm him. For all his proficiencies, child rearing wasn’t one of them. He needed help. Sitting down at the computer, Bruce called the first person that came to mind. 

Dick. 

“Hello?” Dick’s voice sounded so far away on the other end of the line. 

“It’s Bruce. I need your help. I have a son.” The words spilled out before he could think about what he was saying and how it might be interpreted. 

The silence stretched as Dick didn’t know how to take Bruce’s words. Should he be offended? Irritated? All he was was confused until he heard the echo of infant cries. “Wait. Do you mean son, as in a baby?”

“Yes. His name is Damian. He’s about three months old. I don’t know what to do?”

“How did this happen?” Dick paused for only a moment. “Never mind. Where are you calling from? Does Alfred know?”

Of course, Alfred. Why hadn’t he gone to him first? There wasn’t much Dick could do from New York. But, when Bruce thought about his sons, he thought of Dick first. Now, Damian filled his mind too. “I’m in the Cave.” 

“All right. Go upstairs to the Manor and find Alfred. The Cave is too drafty for the baby. I’ll get there as soon as I can and you can tell me everything.”

“Hn.” Bruce rubbed Damian’s back. The cries grew louder. 

Dick sighed. “Don’t be like that. You asked for my help and you’ll get it. No kid is going to suffer ‘cause you and I have our issues. But, you’re not keeping me in the dark. Try singing to him.”

Bruce hummed. The baby was so small, so fragile, Bruce was afraid he’d break the boy. 

Broken. 

Had he damaged his relationship with Dick so completely? He might have a new chance with Damian, an opportunity to be better, but he didn’t want to lose Dick in the process. He’d already pushed the boy too far. 

Bruce swallowed back his pride and took a deep breath. He needed to make the effort. “Dick, I’m sorry. I know I’ve made a mess of things. I want to do better and I need your help.”

Dick was silent for a long moment. Bruce was afraid he’d hung up, until Dick spoke, his voice catching with emotion. “Do you mean it? Or are you just trying to manipulate me into helping you out?”

“I mean it. Please come home.” Bruce didn’t need to stop and think about his answer. He hated the fact that things had gotten to the point where Dick needed to ask that question. He never meant for things to go that far. 

“I’m on my way and I’m bringing Tim with me. Meanwhile, I’ll send some help.”

“Thank you.” His heart lightened, he knew things wouldn’t be miraculously better, but for the first time in a long time, things weren’t feeling so dark. Between his two living sons and his new protégé, there was hope for the future. Now, he just needed to make it through the evening. 

“Hey, Bruce. Thanks for calling. I’ll see you soon. Bye.” 

The line clicked off before Bruce could respond. But, he didn’t mind, he had heard the smile in Dick’s voice. How long had it been since he’d herd that? 

Damian wailed, needing attention. Though the new father wasn’t sure what the cries meant. Bruce heeded Dick’s advice and made his way upstairs in search of Alfred. Maybe he would know what the baby needed? 

 

Forty-five minutes later, Barbara found Bruce sitting in his study with his son in his arms. Damian still fussed, though his cries had lessened. She wheeled into the room and silently pulled up alongside Bruce. “I hear congratulations are in order.” 

Bruce started. “How’d you know?” 

“Dick called. He said you needed help. I brought supplies.” She lifted a bag full of formula, bottles, and diapers. 

Grateful, Bruce could almost hug her if his arms weren’t already occupied. When Bruce had explained everything to Alfred, his long time butler had simply congratulated him and set about the task of preparing Bruce’s childhood nursery for the newest Wayne who would occupy the rooms. He had brought down a stack of blankets and a bassinet, but there was still so much they didn’t have for the baby. Babs and her delivery of consumables was a lifesaver. “Thank you. I can’t tell if he’s tired or hungry or wet.”

“Probably all three.” Babs set a package of diapers on his desk. “You change him, I’ll go make a bottle.” 

His eyes widened. He hadn’t thought through the details. “Me? Change a diaper?”

“He’s your kid, Bruce. You need to be responsible for him. Truly, I don’t mind helping, but I’m not going to be your nanny. Even though you’ve been thrown a bit into the deep end here, you still need to figure out how to do these things.”

“Right. Will you hold him?” 

Babs nodded and took the boy from Bruce. The baby wrapped his hand around Babs’ fingers and burbled at her. She smiled down at the boy who’d already made his claim on her heart. He was so innocent. “What’s his name?”

“Damian. His mother is Talia.” Bruce answered the unasked question while he spread a blanket out on the floor, creating an impromptu changing station. 

She didn’t need anymore of an explanation. Already doing the math, she’d calculated the boy’s conception to the time Bruce had spent with Talia about a year ago. “Did you know?”

“Not really. While I was there, she told me she’d miscarried, then she sent me away. I didn’t know the whole story until she showed up this evening with him. I suppose there’s still a lot I don’t know.” As he took his son from Babs, he realised just how many things he still needed to learn about his son. “She didn’t even tell me his birthday.” 

“Did she leave anything? A diaper bag? Clothes? A birth certificate?”

Bruce shook his head. “Nothing. Just Damian. And a promise—a threat—to come back someday.”

Babs shuddered as she started for the kitchen. The bag of bottles and formula sat on her lap. “Hey Bruce.” 

He glanced up at the former Batgirl. While she might not be out on the streets anymore, he could sense her brain was always working. Always sorting through problems and working towards solutions. “Yes?”

“We’ll help you figure out what she has planned. Remember you’re not alone. You don’t have to do this on your own. Dick’s coming in from New York, I’m in Gotham, and Alfred is here at the Manor. We’re all willing to help you learn how to take care of your son. Just ask. Don’t try to make demands or manipulate us. A simple please will go a lot farther.” 

When had they all gotten so wise? He wanted to take her advice, but it wasn’t going to be easy. It meant letting them in and tearing down the walls he’d built up since his parents’ deaths. “You’re right. I’ll try.” 

“Well, I suppose that’s a start. I’ll be back in a moment with the bottle.” 

She was already out the door when Bruce called after her, “Babs, thanks.” 

Her response came from around the corner. “Not a problem. That’s what family is for.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story will continue at some point after BatFamily week with a tale of happens ten years later....


End file.
